The Ottomans (Suleiman)
The Ottomans led by Suleiman is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview The Ottoman Empire The Ottoman Empire was born in Anatolia, or Asia-Minor (in modern Turkey) at the start of the 13th century upon the settlement of the Turkish tribes known in English as the Ottomans. It expanded into three continents and thrived for some six centuries. The empire eventually conquered lands from modern-day Azerbaijan to Algeria and The Horn of Africa to the walls of Vienna. The Ottoman Empire was vast, powerful, and an extremely interesting case of east meets west. Suleiman Suleiman I, known as "The Magnificent," "The Legislator," and "The Grand Turk," was the caliph of Islam and the sultan of the Ottoman Empire, taking the reins of the Turkish kingdom in 1520 and ruling until his death in 1566. During his rule Suleiman greatly expanded the Empire's territory, earning the fear (and grudging admiration) of leaders across Europe, Africa, Asia and the Middle East. Dawn of Man Blessings of God be upon you, oh Great Emperor Suleiman! Your power, wealth and generosity awe the world! Truly, are you called "Magnificent!" Your empire began in Bithynia, a small country in Eastern Anatolia in the 12th century. Taking advantage of the decline of the great Seljuk Sultanate of Rum, King Osman I of Bithynia expanded west into Anatolia. Over the next century, your subjects brought down the empire Byzantium, taking its holdings in Turkey and then the Balkans. In the mid 15th century, the Ottomans captured ancient Constantinople, gaining control of the strategic link between Europe and the Middle East. Your people’s empire would continue to expand for centuries, at its height, governing much of North Africa, the Middle East and Eastern Europe. Mighty Suleiman, heed the call of your people! Bring your empire back to the height of its power and glory and once again the world will look upon your greatness with awe and admiration! Will you accept the challenge, great emperor? Will you build an empire that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The Ottoman Nation greets you stranger! I'm Suleiman! (Osmanlı Ulusu sizi selamlar yabancı! Ben Süleyman!) Defeat: This is terrible! I have been defeated! For the sake of my beard and my belly, how could this happen? (Korkunç! Mağlup oldum! Sakalım ve göbeğim aşkına, bu nasıl olabildi?) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with The Turks (Mehmed II) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions The Law Code of Suleiman Suleiman is one of the greatest rulers in history. While the West knows him as Suleiman the Great or Magnificent, in his homeland he is called Kanuni - Lawgiver - thanks to his huge legal reforms and just rule. By codifying the secular laws, 'kanun', he lessened the importance of the rigid Muslim Shari'ah laws. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ottomans * Player must have at least 4 cities * May not be enacted before the Renaissance era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Happiness for every City Become a Gunpowder Empire All our generals agree; gunpowder will revolutionize warfare. In order to ensure the Ottoman war machine remains the greatest, it is paramount that we commission for our army, muskets and bombards, and train our soldiers in their use, beginning our transition into a Gunpowder Empire. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ottomans * Must have researched Gunpowder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * All Gunpowder and Siege Units receive +50% Combat Strength against Cities Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your fezzes and eating your doner kebab. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Ottomans Category:Turkey